Garden of Rock
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's a 10-shot gag fic takes place two weeks after my 10-shot gag fic The Halloween Victim where Selphie and her group from the Balamb Garden Festival committee are gonna participate in the battle of the bands. This is Selphie's very own gag reel in the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Hi guys, this is DarkCrisan366, and I'm the author behind the crossover fic of both The SeeDs and The BlazBlue and it's sequel The BlazBlue's Last Fantasy. Since the sequel has three more chapters to finish this. Now is the time that I can post another 10-shot gag reel fic after three guys and one of the three girls. As you know Selphie Tilmitt is the sole member of the Garden Festival committee and wields a bulkier nunchucks. Since after their victory celebration at the end of the game she now leads this Festival committee with more members around her. This also shows her hidden talent in singing this is why she participates in a rock band contest. Here is my story which is two weeks after my other 10-shot gag reel fic The Halloween Victim._

**_Garden of Rock_**

At the stage side at the Fisherman's Horizon, Selphie is trying to tell some of the members of the Garden Festival committee to fix up the stage lights. Knowing that she's gonna practice the song she had composed.

"Move the light, okay... That's it."

Irvine arrives to see her and want to show it to Selphie about the poster and the girls are waving at his appearance.

"Hey, Sefie... check this out. It was a battle of the bands."

Selphie looked on to see this event and she was happy that the guest on the contest is a popular rock band named 3MB which is a fan of hers.

"OMG! 3MB are on that contest. Really?"

"So what do you prepare at this stage in FH? Kinda reminds me when we made a concert to Squall's main role as a commander." Irvine said reminiscing of their efforts of making a concert.

"Uhhh, Irv... I was trying to practice my song within my composition. I feel nervous if anyone else knew that I can sing." Selphie said shyly which surprises Irvine.

"Really, you know how to sing?"

"Uhm... that's when I sang with my music composition." Selphie smiled as Irvine wants to hear it.

"I'd like to hear your song, Sefie. You know this is my first time hearing your voice."

With that, Selphie sings the song "Beauty on the Fire" and Irvine hears her voice. Zell came to see them and he hears Selphie is singing the song and afterwards, all the girls from the Garden Festival committee are impressed to her singing.

"Nice voice, you had there..."

"Wow...! That's it... Maybe if I can be a manager of all this, Sefie."

"Really, you can..."

"Your voice is pretty nice." Irvine complimented on Selphie's voice as he loudly informs the girls. "Hey ladies! Guess what, if you look at Sefie's personal info, she's pretty-?"

Selphie angrily kicks Irvine to his butt when he's trying to expose about her personal info in her former school at Trabia Garden as the comical music background has been played.

"Would you please stop exposing my personal info, Irvine. You got some nerve?!"

"Calm down, Sefie... the girls really wanted to know that too." Irvine tries to calm her down only to be threatened by her by wielding her nunchakus.

"Well if you expose my personal information about me, you'll regret it."

"Hehe... Irvine, I think it's best not to say it. Remember the time Squall just turn on to show it to fellow students in Trabia and Selphie immediately turns it off quickly." Zell snickered which Irvine decides to keep quiet.

"Uhhh... okay I'm not gonna say anything."

"So what's the manager business you were talking about, Irvine?" Zell asked which Irvine decides to manage Selphie's group to enter the battle of the bands.

"I'm gonna manage Sefie's group by entering this contest in a battle of the bands. I don't know if these girls can even play instruments like we do before."

"I know... why don't we teach them how to play and then they can practice."

"Sounds like a good plan, Zell. Let's do it."

Both men are doing their best by teaching the other members of the Garden Festival committee to play an Electric Guitar and a Bass Guitar. The other student is naturally talented in drums. Selphie has to think what genre of the song they can perform at the contest when she looked at Irvine because of his cowboy appearance, she had an idea.

"I got it... maybe we can play a country rock music."

"Yeah... I think the start of registration is tomorrow. We can enter this..."

"All right... now we can practice!" Selphie smiled excitedly until she asks him. "Umm, where's the registration by the way?"

"I heard the registration is in Timber. Since this Garden is mobile we can go to Deling City and take a trip to Timber. That would be the way."

With that, they will go to Timber tomorrow and they continue to train the two students so that Selphie and her group can practice for the competition. The next day, Balamb Garden moves through the island archipelago within Galbadia and Nida was moving it. Squall arrives to see him at the bridge and noticing they were going to the Galbadia continent.

"Who asks you to move to Galbadia, Nida?"

"Oh, commander sir... It was your SeeD members who requested to get there."

"Hmmm... I need to know what's their plan?" Squall wondered of why they decided to move to Galbadia as Nida tells him.

"I think they decided to go to Timber for the registration. Well according to Xu that Selphie and the members of the Garden Festival committee are gonna participate in a battle of the bands."

Squall immediately had his face palm for a moment Nida tells him about the contest until he remembers how his comrades made his concert for him as he retorts.

"I've never seen they would go to Timber just like that."

"You know commander... I kept thinking if some events like this would make everyone getting lively. I'd like to have one too." Nida said wanting to have the students like them to make things lively when it comes to rock concerts as Squall shrugs it off.

"Oh well... I guess that I'll butt in their business again. I'll just observe what they're gonna do in Timber and I'm a little guilty before I got this role."

As Squall leaves the scene, Nida smiles to see his change of behavior after the victory celebration hoping that he could make the entire Garden successful and being caring to the rest of the Balamb students.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Rock 1:** Meet and Greet

Arriving at Timber after they take a train from Deling City, Squall and the group arrive to see the registration for the battle of the bands as both Selphie and Irvine are gonna enter the contest. Quistis was intrigued over the event especially to both Zell and Rinoa while Squall was observant to his comrades.

"Whoa... lots of competitors are gonna compete too. We'd better do our best."

"Yeah... just look at it. There's a lot of amateur rockers in here."

"Okay we finally signed. Now, you and your group had to practice." Irvine smiles as Quistis complimented on their actions.

"I like how you guys participate that contest. This is just like we had done it at FH."

"Zell, tell me what concert they're gonna participate?" Rinoa asked as Zell answers confidently.

"It's a battle of the bands, Rinoa. It's like you watch a rock concert. Do you remember when Selphie and Irvine had compose a music just for Squall, right."

"Oh yeah... that's when we had a date but not ended up so well." Rinoa said sadly as Squall coldly retorts over them.

"If you guys talking about concerts or anything. I'd better be off for a while."

"Oh, come on... Squall... you're being emo just like before." Zell reacted angrily over his cold actions which he smirks until he got bumped through the door.

"Oww! That pretty hurt...!"

"Oops, sorry dude... you should be careful what you looking at."

Selphie noticed the popular rock band 3MB just had done recording for today and became amazed to see them. Irvine was surprised upon seeing them.

"Oh my goodness...! You must be the popular rock band. Is it true that you're gonna be the guest on the battle of the bands!?"

"Yep, it's true... that contest is going to be held in a week or two. You must be one of the competitors."

"Hey, you two... we should get moving to the TV station."

"We better get going and you better get ready for the contest."

As the band leaves the scene Irvine was happy that they convince Selphie to practice more on the contest.

"Wow... they really convince you to practice some more."

"Yeah... but this Zayn guy is dreamy." Selphie said amusing as Squall stands up while covering his nose while he criticized his actions.

"That guy is a big pain... He's like Seifer in many ways."

"You will be just fine, Squall. I'd ever seen this guy acts so rude." Zell commented about the main vocalist of the popular band.

Back at Balamb Garden, Selphie and her group practices the song for the battle of the bands at the stage of the ballroom. Irvine was watching them practicing. Meanwhile, at the single room of the Dormitory, Squall could not forget about what happened earlier when the main vocalist of the popular band just had sarcastic remark about the accident of getting bump through an open door as he thought.

_The guy is a total jerk and this is the first time he made these horrible remarks about the accident I just got through._

After all he had changed his behavior since the victory celebration, he could not forget what he had done when his comrades made him a concert because of his role as the Commander of the Garden and keeps rejecting at Rinoa because he likes to go off alone as he remembers all this.

_This is what I really hate about myself being cold and introverted and worst I let Rinoa down whenever she tries to make me talk personally. I know that I'm not getting used to personal conversations or any forms of socialization. It's just that I like to be by myself, alone._

* * *

**Flashbacks:**

"I don't get it. What's going on?"

_Huh!? What?_

When Rinoa tries to walk around in circles and Squall noticed it was him she was talking about.

_Oh me?_

"Sorry about that..." Squall finally replies as he asks her. "So... are we finished here?"

"What? No. I didn't mean you. I was talking about the music." Rinoa answered and she complains about the music composition. "I love this piece but it's been terrible for the last few minutes. Geez, what's wrong with them?"

"Oh. Well...I'll see you later, alright?" Squall decided to take a leave until Rinoa gets annoyed over his actions.

"Wait! You're not gettin' off that easy. You still owe me an answer."

_Answer for what...? Oh..._

"Fine. I'll ask for help when I really need it. I'll try to trust everybody more often, okay." Squall said coldly to her as Rinoa angrily replies while putting both of her hands to her hips leading them both into their argument.

"What is your problem!? Why do you have to be like that!? Are you mad or something? Tell me you are. Because this really can't be you!"

"I'm sorry..." Squall finally apologizes and Rinoa knows that he does this because he likes to make excuses and he's not getting used to socialize others especially always in solitude.

"You're not sorry! You just wanna get the hell out of here. That's all! Geez! Why does it have to be like this!? Why!?" Rinoa gets angry because of his actions and just because he wants to be alone as she flees the scene and he immediately shakes his head upon seeing her leave.

_...Oh well. This won't change anything... I think I was honest. I prefer to be alone, right? ...Yeah..._

**Flashback over:**

* * *

After remembering about the mess he had made, he put both his hands to cover his eyes, feeling guilty over his actions while lying on his bed as he thought.

_I'm a stubborn idiot and a loner... I really let her down when they wanted to change my ways and acts nicer to everybody. I always try to live in solitude. If Selphie enters on that contest. Maybe, I just wanted to give Rinoa another chance to show that I'm a changed man._

"Squall..."

"Uhhh, Rinoa... what is it?"

"You look pale as a ghost? Is something wrong?" Rinoa asked which Squall answers in a grin.

"It's none of your business, I just can't think about that guy's face earlier. It was the first time, someone like him would even speak to me like that."

"You know a lot of female students are crazy over the popular rock band and also everyone is enjoying at Selphie's music performance with her new composition." Rinoa said telling him; Squall finally stands up and decides to hear her song.

"It was the first time that I can hear what she's singing. She'd never done this when we were children."

"I'll come along if you need it..." Rinoa said decided to go with him which he accepts.

"Fine, just not to be clingy. It has Garden rules, y'know."

As soon as they arrive at the hallway and to their horrible shock, Irvine was badly beaten and had bruises on his face.

"What happened to your face, Irvine?" Squall asked which he happily remarks at both of them.

"You two, are a lot like turtle doves at the beach. I got beat up by Sefie when I mentioned about her personal information regarding her former status at Trabia Garden."

"What!? Personal information? Squall, you know all this?" Rinoa asked which Squall confirms.

"That's when we traveled to Trabia Garden until Irvine tries to recall our childhood memories at Edea's House. I tried to put on the computer as the surviving Trabia students like to see what Selphie looks like on her personal information."

"What did you see?" Rinoa eagerly wants to know as Squall shakes his head and tells her.

"Well after we saw that personal information. It's just like in this Garden where she had experience to be lived and trained at Trabia Garden and she was chosen to be transferred here. But then, she immediately turns it off after learning we had seen enough of her personal info within the personal data bank."

"Wow... so that's why she was furious not to know about all this." Rinoa said getting amused as Irvine tells them.

"As you know, she really kicked my scrawny butt. She even chases Zell with her nunchucks in hand when he spoke about this."

"Eh!?" Squall was surprised when a comical music background has been played.

"She's crazy!" Rinoa commented about her actions which Irvine warns them.

"Don't worry about me, you two. Their music practice is fine. But, don't say anything about her personal information. She can injure anybody."

As Irvine goes to the infirmary to treat his injuries, Squall was horrified upon learning of Selphie's actions as he thought.

_Kinda reminds me that never to say anything about her personal info._

"This is the first time, she acts something violent. It's going to be worse if she will be sanctioned for her actions." Squall grunted while shaking his head again.

"Uhm, Squall... how come you didn't tell me when she was with-?" Rinoa likes to say about Selphie's interactions in Zell's room only for Squall to cover her mouth to shut her up when Selphie arrives.

"Squally, you look pretty dense? I wish, if you can hear our music practice."

"We're gonna hear it, Selphie. Yeah..."

"Thank you so much..."

As Selphie leaves the scene, Squall became relieved when she left the scene and Rinoa finally gets free from his hand.

"Why did you do that?"

"Shhh... I'll tell you just this once, Rin..." Squall tries to keep her silent and tells her personally. "When we stayed back at Zell's room during the time we liberated at Balamb Town, Selphie got enjoyed when she likes to hang around at his bed. She even asked me if I could thank her or maybe she annoys Zell for her actions. I could not say which side am I to pick on either of those two."

"Come on, just tell me..." Rinoa smiled nicely as Squall sighs.

"Well I picked Selphie because she wants it. But if I choose Zell over her annoyance, she's gonna lower down our ranks despite I already appointed as a Commander here."

"That was harsh! Lowering down both of your ranks!" Rinoa reacted over her actions which Squall whispers to her.

"It's best... you should keep quiet. We're going to the ballroom section."

With that, the couple then goes to the ballroom section to hear Selphie's music practice for the battle of the bands.


	3. Private Investigations

**Rock 2:** Private Investigations

At the Ballroom section everyone is excited to see Selphie's music practice when she sings "Jesse Hold On". Both Squall and Rinoa arrive to see everyone watches their performance and they give them a round of applause.

"We're gonna support you on that contest."

"Yeah..."

"Nice performance, Selphie! You better keep that up!" Squall yells in satisfactory as she was excited to hear him until one of the Balamb students informs them.

"Girls... you better check this out. 3MB are gonna perform live at the Timber TV Station."

"OMG! Can't wait to see Zayn?" Selphie said as they stopped practicing just to watch them live on television.

The couple were surprised to see them go to their dorms to watch the live shows as Rinoa happily likes to watch.

"We better watch it, Squall."

"Rin, I don't have a television at my room. I get it, Nida has one. Let's go... and I'm not a fan like everyone else." Squall said and he smiles when he drags Rinoa back to the dorms to watch at Nida's room.

At the Timber TV Station, the rock band 3MB performs the song "Movies" and along with them is a guest performer who played drums. All the girls are watching their live performance on television. At Nida's room, Nida was surprised to see Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Irvine are watching the live performance while he joins with them to watch until at the end of the song, the band screams and it was whited out. All the girls were disappointed about what just happened to their performance.

After watching the entire performance, all the girls are disappointed at the hallway and they were talking about what happened to the band. Selphie was dismayed when it was suddenly whited out for no good reason and she goes with Squall and the others.

"Did you watch the show too?"

"Yeah, we had watched? Something just happened to them." Squall answered and Nida tells him.

"This is weird, after their performance they quickly disappeared by getting covered in a flash of light."

"My worth... why all the students are gathering around at the hallway?" Cid was surprised to see everyone is discussing about what happened to 3MB and he found Squall and the others. "I received a call from the manager of the missing band. Commander Squall you're going to investigate about the popular rock band's disappearance."

"What!? Why me? Also, we're on a wanted list when we get through the TV station in Timber. Do I have to do this, headmaster sir...?" Squall reacted while frowning over the mission that Cid gave him until Selphie horribly threatens him.

"Squall, sometimes you should act quickly or all of us girls would pounce over your rude actions."

When a comical music background has been played, Squall became horrified to see her threats and remembers about Irvine's warning as Rinoa laughs over his scared look on his face.

"She's like goosebumps!" Zell commented about her actions.

"Okay fine... just don't threatening me like I'm one of your groupies... and your behavior sometimes is annoying." Squall reluctantly accepts the mission and Selphie gets mad at his actions.

"How could you say that to me?"

"Now now... Ms. Tilmitt... He will handle this mission and also you need to lessen up your actions. Just remember about the Garden rules." Cid said trying to inform Selphie that Squall can take care of it and also to lessen her annoying acts.

Returning back to Timber, Squall need to clear up his mind after Selphie had told him to accept the mission in a horrible way as Rinoa is with him trying to accompany him because he was her knight.

"It's all right, Squall. Selphie was just being worried to her idol."

"I maybe a SeeD leader but I left with no choice. It was the first time that I had to do things in solo." Squall said sadly because of the solo mission that he's gonna do.

The couple then looked to see the current news about the recent popular rock band went missing during their live performance in television. Squall still remembers about what happened back when Seifer attempts to assassinate the President Vinzer Deling and everyone got involved including the Forest Owls as the Galbadian soldiers are trying to go after them since their main base was destroyed by the army.

"This can't be good, they already know us when we get through the TV station."

"I have an idea... Maybe we should disguise ourselves. They'll never know..." Rinoa said giving him an idea which Squall gladly agrees with her.

"That's in-genius, Rin. But, I'm not sure if I could cover the scar on my face."

"Come on, I know the place..."

At the Timber TV station, both disguised themselves as private detectives as Squall poses as a blind man in an aviator goggles while Rinoa does the same but her hair is tied in a low ponytail and to meet the manager of 3MB and the guest performer who played drums with the band.

"And what are you two?"

"We're private detectives are on the case. I heard the news about the missing rock band. Don't worry we're gonna take care of everything." Rinoa smiled at the manager of 3MB and she winks at them.

"And who's this blind guy?"

"Oh, he's my partner in-crime. He maybe blind and anything but he's good." Rinoa answered to his question which Squall would thought about their disguises.

_Wow, Rinoa is a good actress as well as her strategy. Posing as a blind person was a good idea because wearing the goggles was enough to cover the scar on my face. _

"Please, come this way..."

With that, both investigates in how they disappeared in flashes of light. Squall then casts Scan on the entire floor being covered in debris and to his discovery it was done by a gigantic being.

"Looks like it was done by a gigantic monster."

"Really... a monster behind their disappearance." Rinoa was surprised about what he had found.

"Apparently, somebody is trying to sabotage their music performance. The only thing I would suspect must be that Zayn guy." Squall said getting suspicious on one of the band members which Rinoa reacts.

"There's no proof that Zayn was behind all this."

"Hey, you two... we just caught something on camera."

With that, the two discovers something about the creature who lights up on the group and Squall discovers a monster was standing around in the station.

"That's the monster who took them away. But that's odd, how come it was not moving? And, he was built in steel like a robot."

"Really! But, why it was there?!"

"I remember that I warned Zayn to keep away from his own play things and he didn't even listen."

After the investigation, the couple decided to check-in at the Timber Hotel and trying to find out who's the culprit behind their disappearance. Squall points out the three members of the band which is Zayn, Seth and Jon as he knew about Zayn's awful behavior after he accidentally got bumped on the open door and knowing of his appearance. He marked this as the main suspect. Rinoa then arrives in a pale blue sleeveless top and matching shorts which makes him blush at her appearance.

"Rin, don't you think your sleeping clothes are eye catching?"

"No... just for sleeping." Rinoa smiles and she found out that Squall had already mark Zayn as the main suspect. "How come you know it was really Zayn?"

"I know about his character and personality, Rin. Something about him is not really good and I don't like his demanding attitude towards his bandmates. How would Selphie and the other girls would idolize this guy with a very poor attitude." Squall frowned when he marked the main vocalist of the band being the main suspect. "Their manager does not know what his true motives were."

"In other words... He does this just to blew up their performance." Rinoa said and her words surprises Squall.

"That's it... It must be his true motive to sabotage their performance in order for him to become the most popular."

"..."

"It's going to be bad if I tell Selphie about what we did in Timber and she won't listen." Squall said getting frowned once Selphie wouldn't listen about the truth as Rinoa encourages him.

"You can say it to her. Besides, you're the commander who always going solo and getting frown over such things."

"Better to tell anyone first before Selphie. Otherwise, she'll go ballistic." Squall coldly grunted in disappointment as Rinoa throw a pillow on his face. "Rin!"

"You always frowning, Squall. You have to lessen up a bit, haha..." Rinoa laughs happily as he flirtatiously grins at her.

"As a gunblade specialist, I always wield my gunblade. Well, I'm capable to hitting you with a pillow, y'know."

With that, the couple had a pillow fight in a middle of the hotel room they had stayed as the feathers from the pillow came out when they get hit each other. Afterwards, both ended up falling asleep together.

At the Fisherman's Horizon, Zayn looked on to see the stage and the giant robot creature is with them and seeing that this is the right venue for the battle of the bands as he evilly smirks knowing of his true motives.


	4. A Former Fan's Discovery

**Rock 3: **A Former Fan's Discovery

The next day, Squall finally shows it to both Irvine and Zell about what he had found the evidence yesterday.

"How come a monster showed up and hits them with a laser beam? That's bullcrap?!"

"Looks like the laser beam is just like you got hit from a flash grenade." Irvine remarked about the evidence.

"Basically, their manager was terrified and was unaware of someone who made a sabotage of their musical performance." Squall said telling them and he closes his eyes when he remarks horribly about Zayn. "I would guess it was the main vocalist was behind the sabotage but Rin told me not to assume if he was the real suspect. I just had marked him as a main suspect when I observe in each of them on one of the posters while Rin and I stayed at the Timber Hotel."

"Oh yeah... when did you and Rinoa get through the Timber TV Station? I know we're on the wanted list along with the Forest Owls." Zell said remembering the times about Rinoa's failed strategy as Squall replies.

"Uhm, Rinoa is the strategist of the Forest Owls, right. She's the one who had an idea to disguise ourselves. Posing as a blind person was pretty humorous."

"Really, a blind person?" Irvine said surprisingly as Squall happily giggles.

"Hehe, just because I had scar on my face. She suggested me to wear big goggles to conceal it and it worked."

"What are you guys saying about disguises?" Selphie arrives to see them much to their horrible shock when the comical music background has been played.

"Sefie, you shouldn't butt in on our private conversation."

"I really need you, Irvine. You're the one who's very creative on any kinds of costumes." Selphie begs him to come with him as he tells her.

"I'll help you if you stop annoy us. You're always clinging with me when-?"

Selphie quickly kicks him through his groin as both Squall and Zell were surprised to her actions as she angrily scolds him.

"Hey, you still think I'm annoying? My job as the vocalist isn't as easy as it looks! I really want to win this contest!"

Irvine gives Squall a signal to move away to continue his search for evidence on his solo mission as he nods in agreement as he leaves as Zell knows how trouble Selphie has become.

"Uhh, Selphie... don't you think pressuring on us was way too much?" Zell reacted on her actions as Selphie annoyingly replies.

"I didn't pressure on both of you. I just don't like if you keep remarking about me as annoying!"

At Deling City Shopping District, both Squall and Rinoa finally meet the informant which happens to be the former fan of the popular rock band 3MB and Rinoa tries to take notes about what she tells them.

"That band was super popular on this continent. It was a year and half months ago, when they held a rock concert here in Deling City which is their first world tour. Everyone is excited to watch their performance. All the girls are screaming over the vocalist of the band."

"Really? Hmmm, that's when Seifer and I we start dating and I love to watch those rock concerts. But he refuses not to take me there because it was pathetic to watch." Rinoa said as Squall frowns upon mentioning his rival.

_When they were together before me, I've never seen Seifer was disinterested over their rock performances. All he cares is just his dreams to become a sorceress knight._

"During the meet and greet with many fans in recent weeks, the main vocalist of the band seems to have a friction with his bandmates. When he saw either of the two of them in getting autographs and being popular by many, he was extremely jealous. All he wants to make himself to become super popular than the other two."

"What's the Manager's reaction? Did he saw him?" Rinoa asked calmly as she answers.

"In fact, that the Manager had already made suspicious over the vocalist of the band and he pressures him because of his possessive behavior."

"I just can't forget about that guy. He already remarked something after I got bumped into an open door." Squall coldly grunts when he still remembers the accident.

"What!? Really? The vocalist of the band was really cute at first. But when he pressures his bandmates for his own dreams, he's a total motor mouth. He even made a trash talk at both of them sometimes."

"You know something, Squall. I think their vocalist Zayn had a similar agenda as Seifer's. But on his case, he wanted to become a super popular singer without his bandmates." Rinoa said telling him as he horribly remarks about him.

"If he wants to go solo, he would dissolved his band. How come a person like him who treats his band members like garbage."

"I've never seen your friend has a grudge over the vocalist of the band."

Rinoa tries to calm down when Squall angrily clenches his fists and she tells him.

"We'll discuss this later, okay."

Back at Balamb Garden, Irvine tries to show the girls about the western-style costumes and they were interested over his cowboy appearance. Zell watches to see what they like about the costumes.

"So anyway... we'll go to Deling City tonight."

"According to one of the members of the band, they say that the battle of the bands will be held at the Fisherman's Horizon and it was the first time they would guesting on the contest." Irvine explained and he thinks about the people living there including their Mayor Dobe. "The locals are few in this town and I think all of the Balamb students like to see this."

"Well I would glad that I'll take my girl to see this." Zell smiled as everyone giggles until Irvine accidentally sees Selphie's personal info when the comical music background plays.

"Wow... you look cute Selphie."

"Yeah... she's really cute when she was a youngster."

"Irv! Why did you keep that!? Delete it NOW!" Selphie angrily wields her nunchucks as Irvine turns it off and he gives her chase. Everyone from the Garden Festival committee sees them chasing each other as Zell mumbles.

"Oh oh... Irvine just blew it again."

Quistis then saw Irvine was running away from Selphie who wields her nunchucks and she laughs to see them chasing each other. At the Gateway in Deling City, Rinoa was seen eating gyros as the latter sips a softdrink after meeting their informant at the shopping district.

"Don't feel upset, Squall. We're almost catching the culprit now."

"I understand about her concerns regarding about that Zayn guy. So he frequently mistreated his band members just because of his own dreams." Squall replied at her.

"Hmmm, maybe we should go to Esthar City. Not just about the culprit I mean..." Rinoa suggested to get through Esthar City as Squall decided to find Laguna.

"Oh yeah, the manager once said that he had some play things like the robotic monster we had seen at Timber TV station. I think Laguna knows about this and they were the one's handling the advance modern technology."

"So how do we get through their place?" Rinoa said as Squall stands up and knowing that his former instructor can pilot the Ragnarok airship.

"If Selphie is busy for the contest. Maybe my former instructor Quistis can help us get through the city by riding the Ragnarok airship."

"Sounds good... we have to inform her once we get back to Balamb Garden." Rinoa excitedly smiles upon going there which he shakes his head.

"Oh great... I finally got more evidence about the culprit and now his robotic things."

Back at Balamb Garden, Quistis came to see them after they went to Deling City and smiles to see them getting close.

"Quistis, tell me what happened to Irvine and the others?"

"They just left to Deling City to take some shopping for costumes in the contest. You two are so cute."

"Ahem... Quistis can you assist us to go to Esthar City. I got a lot of evidence in this solo mission that the headmaster had gave me." Squall requested as Quistis snickers.

"All right, I'm glad you like my assistance. The Ragnarok airship was at Balamb Island and we need to retrieve it first."

"Oh yeah, after we infiltrated the Lunatic Pandora and retrieved it once we get back to our own time. I'll command Nida to move to Balamb Island." Squall then goes through the bridge to see Nida as the two girls watch.


	5. Finding the Culprit's Motives

**A/N: **Since this is before my first crossover fic, The SeeDs and The BlazBlue, this shows Squall's hidden talent in dancing which was seen on his own 10-shot gag fic. Especially, if you play Audition: Dance Battle the male playable avatars can wear his main outfit in the original game that contradicts his CGI appearance. Here is the third chapter.

**Rock 4: **Finding the Culprit's Motives

At Deling City's Shopping District, Selphie and the other members of the Balamb Garden Festival committee are trying to shop some costumes for the battle of the bands. Irvine was guarding them since they made him as the manager.

"Don't spend it wisely, girls. We came here to buy something in the contest. And then we'll get back to the Garden for the rehearsals on the ballroom section and in Fisherman's Horizon which is the special venue."

"We're on it!"

"Man, being a manager on their group was harder than I thought. Luckily, these girls are able to get dress to their casual clothes like us." Irvine mumbled in disappointment as Selphie asks him.

"Irv, how's Squall doing in his solo mission?"

"Oh? His mission was on-going, Sefie. He just showed us a little evidence he had found on the Timber TV station." Irvine answered which surprises her.

"So that's why you, Squall and Zell are talking privately about this."

Meanwhile at the Ragnarok airship, Quistis piloted the airship leads to Esthar City as both Squall and Rinoa looked into the sky.

"So tell me, Quistis... how did you know about the popular rock band?" Rinoa asked as Quistis reveals it.

"I'm not a fan of the rock band, Rinoa. Selphie does... All of the female students are crazy to see this band last year."

"That's when Zell and I didn't met her during the SeeD exam, is that right?" Squall said remembering the times about the SeeD exam in Dollet.

"Yes... According to the last news, 3MB had their first world tour within this continent and their first stop was Deling City and second being in Dollet."

"Seriously, they take a concert in Dollet?" Squall reacted until Quistis laughs at his confused look.

"Haha... To be honest, their concert was on the beach side and that time was in last year."

"In that case, Esthar City was their last concert on their tour?" Rinoa asked which Quistis confirms.

"Yes... and their final concert was really wild and a lot of people are crazy to see their music performance."

Arriving at the Esthar Airstation the trio visits at Dr. Odine's laboratory to visit Dr. Odine and they were trying to investigate about the missing rock band and the culprit's true motives behind their disappearance.

"Oh, I remember these folks... Dr. Odine knows that this is the famous rock bands in your generation. The President of Esthar was intrigued over their last concert and the entire city was pretty jampacked."

"Wow... they really are popular." Rinoa said getting amused over his words.

"But during their tour, they take a trip into my lab and one of them is getting interested about robotics." Dr. Odine said and both Rinoa and Quistis realized this.

"Who's one of the band members you're telling us about?"

Meanwhile, Squall is investigating over Dr. Odine's machines and he sees that he can also make any forms of gadgetry. Therefore, he saw the computer which is similar to the ones in Trabia Garden when he activates to see Selphie's personal information within their personal data bank as he thought.

_Who wouldn't thought that they can keep this computer. It was just like in Trabia Garden. I've never seen Dr. Odine can even make any sorts of any machinery._

He presses the button where the computer activates and the song "Swan Lake" has been played. He shakes his head for a moment he hears the music although his hands were glowing as he thought.

_That's weird... why my hands are glowing after I activate the computer. Wait a second... does this mean this computer is a simulation game?_

As the music continues to play, Squall realizes it was a dance simulation game. Since no one was around, he tends to dance the music. Going for Billie Jean's dance steps to a move and groove. Dr. Odine tries to look for him due to both Rinoa and Quistis' request and became surprised to see him dancing.

"Oh dear... this young man got some moves...!"

Squall was horribly shock to see Dr. Odine saw him and immediately turns it off and Dr. Odine came to see him as he jokily informs him.

"The girls are looking for you and you're pretty good on dancing."

"Uhhh... it's nothing."

"Basically, I already inform the ladies about what you seek. One of the members of the popular band is interested in robotics and that's why he decided to make one of those." Dr. Odine said informing him and Squall confirms that it was really Zayn.

"I knew it was that Zayn guy."

"And one last thing, the President of Esthar wants to see you and the girls at the Presidential Palace. He noticed that you came again for a visit." Dr. Odine said as Squall leaves the scene.

Back at Balamb Garden after Squall commands Nida to get back to the same spot at the Galbadia archipelago once they get the Ragnarok airship, Selphie and the girls are rehearsing their song for the contest. As few of the Balamb students are enjoying to hear their music performance and the library girl watch them.

Irvine and Zell watch to see them doing it and they were confident enough to battle in the contest.

"So you guys are gonna go to the FH?" Zell asked as Irvine answers.

"Yeah... the same place we made a concert to Squall's promotion."

"Wow... that would be jampacked, Irvine. The battle of the bands will be in FH then? A lot of people are gonna see this concert." Zell smiled in excitement.

"Luckily, the Garden just got back after it left. At least the girls needs to rest at the dorms."

"This event will be a lot of fun. And it was the first time they're gonna held it."

"Back when we made a concert to Squall, Selphie just called him a big stud." Irvine said remembering times about the concert they had made and Zell was confused to know what it is.

"What's a big stud?"

Irvine happily laughs at his question which he whispers in a funny tone when a comical music background has been played.

"That was a manhood, Zell. You didn't guess that?"

Zell was shocked upon learning what she meant about when they made a concert for him.

"Seriously!? She called him a big stud, really? It's like two dogs are-?"

"Shhh... just be quiet, Zell. The girls would hear our conversation. Otherwise, Squall would ended up being a laughing stock to everybody."

"I really can't forget that moment. It's like she said about "Squall! You big stud!" Basically, she didn't know that she was remarking something about his-?" Zell said until Selphie confronts them both.

"What are you guys were talking about!?"

"Uhm, forget what we talk about, Sefie... Just reminding about something unexpected, really?" Irvine lied as Zell tells her.

"The concert we made for Squall was great back there. Perhaps, you should get rest for tomorrow rehearsals at the same venue."

"Okey dokie... I'm really getting nervous when we rehearse this tomorrow." Selphie smiled childishly as she gets back to her friends. Both Zell and Irvine were panicked whenever they see her presence.

"She's scary when she tried to confront us about this."

"I just hoped Squall would come back here. Because this contest will be held in a few days. I hate if Sefie tries to scare me off easily." Irvine said hoping for Squall, Rinoa and Quistis to come back.


	6. The Enemy behind the Disappearance

**Rock 5: **The Enemy behind the Disappearance

At the Presidential Palace, the trio were meet again by Laguna and this time is all about the last rock concert was held a year ago.

"Why do you summoned us?"

"Just you and me, Squall. One-on-one perhaps." Laguna replies as the two girls nod to see them both as Squall frowns about him.

"If you're saying about one-on-one and that means you're gonna fight me?"

"Hmmm, no..." Laguna replies and seeing that he had a mission as he shrugs. "Basically, you and the girls went to Dr. Odine's lab to track down some culprit. It seems that you already know that."

"..."

"Ladies, why don't you stay with Ellone for a minute. I got a lot of talk about things here." Laguna informs both Rinoa and Quistis to go to Ellone's as they agreed and soon faces Squall. "I guess you were searching about the rock band, aren't you?"

"Yes... and recently they got disappeared by some robotic creature. When I tried to investigate at the Timber TV Station including at Deling City. All they can say about is that Zayn guy." Squall finally explains about his solo mission while frowning about Zayn as Laguna recognized him.

"Ahhh, that's the dude who played the vocals. I love his voice and everyone gets rocking all over his songs."

"Excuse me, that is what I marked on him as the main suspect behind their disappearance. Dr. Odine had already knows that this guy is interested in robotics." Squall said rudely to him which Laguna comments about his actions.

"That dude's got a big pain in the ass. I remember about their visit at Dr. Odine's lab. The group of 3MB consist of Seth, Jon and Zayn. And that Zayn that you were complaining about, he's the most problematic. Me and the manager of their band just had a private conversation about Zayn's recent actions."

"What recent actions you were talking about?"

"I think it's about his mistreatment to his bandmates. Well if he had enough to take care of your band members which leads to their disbandment. This dude to be honest, he's got a lot of dirty tricks on his sleeve." Laguna said sensing of what threat is going to happen on the upcoming event.

The trio decided to stay for a night at the Presidential Palace as Ellone came to visit his step-brother at his room who is still bothered about Laguna's words.

"Squall... you look trouble or something? Is it because of Uncle Laguna?"

"No, sis... I can't forget about his last sentence. He says that this Zayn guy has some dirty tricks on his sleeve."

"I know Zayn, he's the vocalist of 3MB, am I right?" Ellone said recognizing him which Squall replies.

"Positive."

"I might help you to crack up your case since that is your mission." Ellone said wanting to help her step-brother's mission as Squall gladly accepts.

"Sure, sis... Just like you send my consciousness to where Matron had already passed her powers to Rinoa until Sorceress Ultimecia possesses her."

Ellone then sends Squall into the past where the band 3MB had recently had their rock performance at the Timber TV Station. The two rock band members Seth and Jon are ready and prepare for their live performance until Zayn watches them evilly as he mutters.

"I'd like to break up this band long enough. I wanted to pursue my very own solo concert. But before that, my play thingy is gonna handle this."

As the group sings "Movies" in live television, everyone around in the continent loves their performance. Although, Zayn evilly raises his brow knowing he finally gives a signal to the giant robotic creature that resembles an alien squid as it activates a laser flash to blind everyone as he pretends he was kidnapped by it in a flash of light. The creature soon captures the trio and flies away.

With that, both Seth and Jon are bound in ropes and ends up in the Timber Forest and seeing Zayn's true motives while he evilly faces them.

"I know the battle of the bands will be held in that seaside town. Not to worry, I'm gonna move both of you once we arrived in a few days. I'm sure lots of fans are about to go crazy about me."

"You're nuts, Zayn!" Seth said raising his brow as Zayn walks away in satisfactory and planning to pretend that he was kidnapped like the other two.

Afterwards, Squall awakens his consciousness upon learning of Zayn's true motives and he remarks.

"He's just like Seifer?!"

"How was it?"

"He was responsible for sabotaging their music performance. He has to be stopped." Squall frowned after learning of his true motives until they heard the breaking news on television.

Both Squall and Ellone rushed to watch the news in television as Laguna was present to hear this. Zayn was rescued by the Galbaldian soldiers after learning about his kidnapping and he states that the battle of the bands will be push through. Squall angrily raises his brow upon learning about his horrible actions as well as his true motives behind their recent disappearance as he thought while clenching his fists.

_What a bastard? He's very pretentious into thinking he was kidnapped like the other two. I'm gonna knock his teeth down to his throat._

"Say Squall... what's the venue at the battle of the bands? Seems like they were the guest." Laguna asked as Squall answers.

"It was in Fisherman's Horizon."

"Don't worry... people in Esthar always had a live television broadcast here in this city. I'm sure the locals in Fisherman's Horizon including the mayor would enjoy this." Laguna smiled in delight.

A few days later at the Fisherman's Horizon, Selphie and the girls are practicing their song and the battle of the bands will be held at the evening and their rehearsals are now in their costumes and Irvine watches them and he looked on the entire sun panel. At the docks, both Squall and Rinoa are watching the fishermen are catching a school of fishes.

"So the battle of the bands will be at the evening. I can't wait to watch it..."

"..."

"What about you, Squall? Your mind was still deep... Is it because of the news?" Rinoa wondered as Squall replies.

"Yeah... I'll think of something if I wanna go or not. Because that mission the headmaster gave me is not over yet."

Therefore, both noticed and the other locals saw a gigantic robotic creature had flew through the entire town as both saw this. The robotic creature lands on the Horizon Bridge as Zayn gets off. And seeing his two band members are still on the robot's grasp and overlook at the entire town.

"Well this is our venue all right. I think I might put them in one of these houses. Knowing that this concert would be a blast tonight."


	7. Beginning of the Contest

**Rock 6: **The Beginning of the Contest

Selphie and the others are ready for a full gear in tonight's battle of the bands. Rinoa arrives to see them and they noticed her casual appearance without her duster sweater, arm warmers and cycling shorts.

"Wow, Rinnie... you look pretty good without shorts."

"It's okay... It was the same as I wore my ballroom dress." Rinoa smiled nicely.

"Listen up, girls... the start of the show will be at 8:00 at the evening and it's going to be a one hell of a showdown." Irvine said as the girls were ready to go and he faces Rinoa. "And you Rinoa... I guess this is the second time you will watch this rock concert."

"I think this time no more messing up the entire music."

"Yeah yeah... I just hoped Sefie won't even mess with-?" Irvine said as Selphie quickly roughs him up when a comical music background has been played.

"I'm not gonna mess anything, Irv?! Can't you stop remarking about me!?"

All the girls are laughing at their expense as Rinoa see their antics as Irvine stands up and scolds her.

"No more beatdowns during the contest, okay?! Which is no distractions... Don't forget that their mayor Dobe hates violence."

With that, Selphie decided not to act impulsive upon hearing about the Mayor of Fisherman's Horizon.

At sunset, both Seth and Jon are locked inside of Grease Monkey's house and Zayn knows the time of the contest is in the evening as he goes to the Sun Panel where the Manager is waiting for them. At the single room of the Dormitory, Squall was lying in his bed, thinking about the last concert and his cold actions he had made to Rinoa which leads his rejection to her when they argue about his behavior.

_Why do I feel so guilty because of my actions? Looks like everyone is already at the Fisherman's Horizon for the battle of the bands._

Squall then gets up and he looked on his two uniforms are hanging at the right side, remembering the times he had a SeeD exam in Dollet and also had a ballroom dance with Rinoa when he was confused on his surroundings. He thinks of what he could wear as part of his disguise because of his solo mission given by their headmaster Cid.

_Hmmm, being in the SeeD uniform was getting formal. I guess it's not good. I keep wearing my everyday clothes just because they knew I'm the Commander of this Garden. In that case, my Balamb cadet uniform would be enough because they were in my age. They'll never know that I'm on a disguise. Although, I wear these two uniforms if it's a requirement._

With that, Squall gets the Balamb cadet uniform and get changed. Once he left the room, Rinoa arrives to see him.

"Squall..."

Rinoa then noticed his bomber jacket and v-neck shirt are already hanged at the right side along with his SeeD uniform. She realized that he changed his clothes.

"Hmmm, I think he went to the Fisherman's Horizon."

At the backstage within the concert stage in the Sun Panel, Selphie and the others are surprised to see the competitors of the contest and Irvine looked on to see the Manager of 3MB including their vocalist Zayn.

"That's odd... where are the two band members? He said on the news that they're gonna push through their intermission concert." Irvine mumbled when he was suspicious about Zayn.

"Yo, Irvine... there you are." Zell arrives in his Balamb cadet uniform which surprises him.

"Zell, why are you here? This place is going to be unauthorized once the show had started."

"I know. I saw the locals in Fisherman's Horizon are here to watch the contest especially all of the Balamb Garden students are required to watch."

"Ohhh... It seems like this battle of the bands would be live on TV. This is fantastic..."

"Well I'd better get back. My girl is waiting for me... And Selphie, you break a leg!" Zell said and he cheers Selphie a good luck which she accepts.

"Irv... I'm a little nervous after seeing a lot of competitors in the contest."

"You'll be fine, Sefie." Irvine said encourages her.

All of the Balamb students and the locals are gathered inside the Sun Panel to watch the battle of the bands, Squall is observing most of the students wearing his Balamb cadet uniform as he looked at the binoculars which he borrowed it from Nida as he thought.

_Irvine was right about the venue, it's going to be crowded inside. Luckily, that I borrowed these binoculars from Nida so that I can watch the contest from afar._

With the song "Catus Carnival" has been played, the host of the show was on stage and he starts the show live on television.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the annual Battle of the Bands. I know everyone is getting jampacked to see 3MB. Well the Mayor of this town has some surprises for everyone because this show will be a lot more fun and excitement."

Mayor Dobe activates the show lights which was planted on the Sun Panel to make things colorful and the host of the show continue to entertain the audience.

"And now... we have a lot of contestants in today's battle of the bands. The first contestant will be from Dollet; The Orange Nookie."

The first band plays the song of country music to the audience and it was revealed that both the Mayor Dobe and his wife Flo are appreciating country music. Irvine was surprised to see the Galbadians are participating the battle of the bands. After their performance the second contestant which is an all group of female band named Everblade is just like Selphie and her group as they play the song "How a Heart Unbreaks". Everyone likes the song for a moment they like the music genre of rock. Squall listens while looking at the binoculars, getting appreciate over their song performance.

"Okay girls, you're next." Irvine informs Selphie and the others to get ready and he looked on to see Zayn was already gone as the contest was under way.

"And now, the third contestant in today's battle of the bands. They were a group of girls from a military academy in a small island. The Balamb Ladies."

Selphie was nervous to see many audience especially Mayor Dobe. The girls are ready to perform and they were supporting her to win the contest as they play the song "Jesse Hold On". After their performance, Irvine tries to find out why Zayn went missing from the entire contest as everyone is having a good time to see other bands' performance. He tries to sneak from the other side. Squall then noticed Irvine's presence knowing the culprit might be there as he thought.

_Seems like Irvine is getting suspicious over that Zayn guy. I think it's about time that I need to take action._

With that Squall decided to finish the mission to find the missing two band members who were being held captive and Irvine begins to take suspicion about Zayn.


	8. The Enemy's Agenda

**A/N: **This next chapter also includes some of the themes from other video games besides this and this is how Squall gives them the strategy in how to deal against Zayn and his rockbot. Here is the seventh chapter of his 10-shot gag reel fic.

**Rock 7: **The Enemy's Agenda

As all of the competitors performs their music and the song "Shorty and the EZ Mouse" has been played, Irvine manages to talk to the Manager of 3MB upon learning about Zayn who had left.

"I see... so he went off to see his bandmates."

"Yes... but he didn't tell me where they were." The manager replies as Irvine goes to find them.

At the town, Irvine rushed to find the two members and he knows that all of the locals are watching the contest since their houses are already closed. When he reaches to the Grease Monkey's residence, he opens the door and to his shock. Two of the band members, Seth and Jon are bound in ropes.

"Oh my Hyne! What happened with the both of you?!"

"Uhh... look behind you!"

Irvine noticed something was wrong and he faces a gigantic robotic creature and was hit by a laser flash cannon to blind him and he screams.

"AHHH!"

Squall finally follows Irvine's trail and to his discovery a flash of light as it disappears and sensing the enemy's presence as he thought.

_Oh no! It's the same robotic creature earlier. Looks like they're making their move._

Inside the house, Irvine was also bound in ropes like the other two band members as Zayn manages to confront them with a sinister grin look on his face.

"I wouldn't expect the Manager from an amateur band was there to find me. How impressive?"

"Wait a second... Are you the one behind your disappearance along with your buddies on TV?" Irvine angrily asked him as Zayn confirms.

"Yeah, that's right... I was the one who sabotage my own performances with these two at the Timber TV Station. If it wasn't for my rockbot with me. My dream to have a solo career will be complete."

Irvine finally knows about Squall's suspicions about him as he gritted angrily at Zayn.

"What kind of a main vocalist are you?! You'll never get away with this!"

"It will be the right time for me to complete my solo concert, hahaha!"

As Zayn leaves as he locked the door so that they can't get out from the inside. Irvine tries to get free from getting bound and needs to warn Selphie about their idol Zayn. Outside, Squall continues to follow Irvine's trail and he hides to see Zayn came out of the house with a grin look on his face and his gigantic robotic creature is with him, as his plans are ready to engage. Squall angrily raises his brow when he saw him until they flew away leads to the Sun Panel. He senses Irvine's presence inside of Grease Monkey's house. Irvine then casts Fire to burn the ropes and it worked much of the band members' surprise.

"Wow, you youngsters know how to use magic." Jon asked in amusement as Irvine frees them.

"We're SeeDs, you two. We're capable of dealing against powerful enemies who caused a threat to our continent."

"And that means the girl with you also had this kind of power too." Seth said as Irvine confirms.

"That's right..." Irvine confirms about Selphie being a SeeD until someone tried to barge in.

"Look, someone is trying to barge the door."

"I don't think that's Zayn all right..."

Irvine smiles knowing that it was Squall who tried to bust the door open. Squall was exhausted when he keeps tackling the door open and the door won't budge. He finally sheathes his gunblade and slashes the door knob and go for a straight kick to break the door.

"Squall, glad that you're here." Irvine smiled to see him came and he asks them.

"Are you okay, Irvine? And these two must be the missing band members."

"You were right about, Zayn. He masterminded behind their disappearance and trying to detain these two bandmates for his own personal agenda." Irvine said finally confirms about his suspicions as Squall angrily replies.

"I keep tracking him down during my mission and most of the informants that Rin and I just asked throughout the entire continent that Zayn was behind everything. I think earlier, Rin and I just saw that robotic creature was flying along with him."

"Actually, that play thing he had meant about was used to play any instruments without us as he will perform solely." Seth said and Jon tells them.

"Yeah, he wants to have his dumb solo opera he had been dreaming of and he has to push through. So that, the two of us will be out of commission."

Both Squall and Irvine realize about Zayn's actions are similar to that of Seifer's which they horribly remarks.

"He's like SEIFER!"

"We have to stop him before he will push through his plans." Squall stated as he looked at Irvine who knows of how he get through the town. "And Irvine, how do you get through the town within the concert backstage?"

"There was an underground passage leads to the town. It looks like the award ceremony is about to commence." Irvine said knowing of their schedule as he goes back to the concert backstage within the Sun Panel as Squall, Jon and Seth followed him.

At the awards ceremony, all of the contestants are getting confident in winning the grand prize. At the backstage, the manager was getting dismayed for being in delay as the two of them arrive.

"What took you so long? You were next after the awards ceremony." The manager scolds them until he recognizes Squall due to his disguise as a blind detective. "Wait a minute... you're the blind man who investigates at the Timber TV station and you're not blind."

"Uhm... I formally apologize from my deceptions with my girlfriend. That's when we track down Zayn at the Timber TV Station and he's the one who masterminded their disappearances." Squall formally apologizes about their disguises and he tells him. "I think right now, he plans to have a solo concert along with his gigantic robotic creature to dismantled the other two from performing."

"That's outrageous! Zayn was behind all along!" The manager was horribly shock upon learning of Zayn's treachery as they watch the awards ceremony.

"And now for the third place in this annual battle of the band goes to! The Forest Rockers!" The show host announces the winner of third place and in second place. "For the second place is Everblade!

Everyone is excited to see the two bands gets both second and third place as the show host finally announces the grand winner of the contest.

"Winner in this today's battle of the bands goes to! The Balamb Ladies!"

Selphie and her group from the Balamb Garden Festival Committee are excited that they won the contest. Both Irvine and Squall are happy to see them winning.

"I'm glad that they nailed it..."

"They deserve it." Squall happily commented as he finally have a strategy for them to deal against Zayn. "Okay... these two band members are the ones to confront him first. Then me and Irvine are going to confront that robotic creature that he possesses. That way, we're gonna thwart his plans."

"Seems like this youth fella has something."

"We'll take care of everything."

"I'll play along with the four of you. Just in case." The manager decided to join them much to Squall's amusement.

"I'm glad you can help us out. Mr. Manager..."

The manager decides to help them after learning of Zayn's treachery and Irvine decides to move on the other side of the backstage.

"Squall, we're gonna move on the other side. So that these two are able to deal with Zayn first."

"You mean to tell me we're gonna move from the other side where Selphie and the girls."

"Not exactly, it was the back of the stage." Irvine confirms where he had went and Squall agrees to his point of view.

"All right... we'll go there."

"Now before we give our trophy to our grand winner. I know everyone is waiting at this very moment. This is an intermission number with our very own rock band, 3MB!"

Everyone is cheering upon the band 3MB and all of the Balamb students are waiting at the right moment to see their performance. Meanwhile, Rinoa continues to look for Squall within the entire town and she noticed that he might be at the Sun Panel where the battle of the bands has been held. A giant robotic creature appears on stage as it plays the song "In Too Deep" with random instruments and Zayn appears from the fog to sing the song much to everyone's delight. Could both Squall and Irvine can deal against Zayn? Find out on my next chapter...


	9. Attack on the One-Man Band

**Rock 8: **Attack on the One-Man Band

Zayn continues to sing "In Too Deep" as the gigantic robotic creature plays random instruments as it's legs are playing both drums and keyboards. Both Seth and Jon are ready to sabotage his performance by unplugging the entire switch which they succeed as the video cameras which was played on live television are turned off so that they would never see his solo performance.

"What's happening with my precious rock opera!?"

Zayn was confronted by his two band members Seth and Jon, much to his horrible shock as Seth berates him.

"I think it's about time to shut your performance, Zayn. I manage to unplug it long enough for you to be stopped."

"Oh, I clearly forgot. My rockbot is also charge of this security. Looks like the entire audience had already seen it. Time to blast this!" Zayn then commands the rockbot by activating powerful soundwaves on it's eyes causing everyone to hurt their ears. Everyone is screaming in pain due to the soundwaves.

"AHHH! It hurts my ears!" Zell screamed horribly.

"AHHH!" Selphie screamed in anguish as well as the competitors and the host from getting hurt.

Both Squall and Irvine witnessed his horrible actions when the audience are finally exposed his personal agenda while hiding at the back of the concert stage.

"He's terrorizing the audience by using the soundwaves! We gotta do something!?" Irvine angrily gritted to see what he has done as Squall seriously tells him.

"We have to destroy that robot. Men drastic times calling for drastic measures."

Irvine angrily wields his shotgun as he runs in a quick pace to unleash his Shot Limit Break by aiming the back of the robot's head using Quick Shot, shooting it three times causing the eyes of the robotic creature explodes as the soundwaves disappears as most of the audience including Zell, Selphie and the rest of the competitors were knocked unconscious.

"Hey! Who broke my rockbot!" Zayn angrily noticed that Irvine had done it much to the band members' relief.

"You're solo career is over, Zayn! I'll never forgive you for putting everyone to sleep with YOUR piece of crap!" Irvine angrily gunpoints at Zayn with his shotgun who evilly grins as he orders the rockbot to attack by throwing instruments at him.

"Wait! That's my bass, man!"

Irvine continues to dodge most of the instruments that the robot had thrown as Squall watches the entire fight and to see Selphie and the others were knocked unconscious as he thought.

_Don't worry, Selphie... This problem will be over. I'll put that brainiac out of his misery for what he had done including the students at our Garden._

Squall finally wields his gunblade to join Irvine and fights the robot as he jumps and unleashes his Fated Circle on both the robot and Zayn. Zayn maniacally laughs upon seeing him getting dodge from the robot's attacks until he and his robot are blasted away.

"Nguhhh! Who did that!?"

"Do you remember my face!" Squall exclaims at Zayn as he wields his gunblade in one hand as he recognizes him when he bumps him from an open door.

"Y-You! Get him!"

The rockbot then throws more instruments on Squall who finally dodges as he thought in disappointment.

_He's being immature, throwing instruments on me._

Squall then casts Fira to blasts the robot down at the back which surprises the band members of their efforts.

"Irvine! You have to shoot that thing at the back, Hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Irvine then unleashing his Shot Limit Break once again and deals a Scatter Shot to shoot the robot's back multiple times.

Zayn angrily gets up and seeing them are trying to destroy his robot as it was knocked down from their powerful attacks in defeat.

"Damn you!"

Irvine, Seth and Jon noticed the robot still gets up after being shot multiple times with his shotgun much to his disappointment.

"Grrr! This one is built tough!"

Zayn evilly grins to see his rockbot are about to attack them until the entire lights are off which was done by the manager of their band.

"It's a black out! Who did that!?" Jon wondered and Seth and Irvine saw the manager was behind the black out, much to their relief.

The robot appears in a glow in a dark when it was black out and Zayn was angered upon seeing the entire stage was all black.

"Who turned off the lights! I'm almost finishing the rest of you with my rockbot!"

The rockbot's back was already grounded in electricity due to the exposure of the wires being damaged by both Squall and Irvine from their powerful attacks and Squall himself walks through the stage to confront the robot including Zayn while wielding his gunblade in one hand. He looked on his shoulder to see the audience who were knocked unconscious and angrily raises his brow over his horrible actions.

"Your dumb plans are far from over?! Don't make me laugh! Cause I'm about to put you and your piece of trash!?"

With that, Squall finally wields his gunblade in both hands, deciding to end Zayn's plans once and for all.


	10. The Final Performance

**A/N: **People who had a very possessive behavior can lead into trouble such as ridicule on others and kept thinking that they were popular by many but no. This is how Squall beat the hell out of Zayn for his personal insults by calling him a freak and this is a reference of what the player did to Samantha Gautier in the Is it Love? games where she attacks her in her vampiric state at the cost of her horrible actions. Here is the next chapter.

**Rock 9: **The Final Performance

The rockbot's back was already grounded in electricity due to the exposure of the wires being damaged by both Squall and Irvine from their powerful attacks and Squall himself walks through the stage to confront the robot including Zayn while wielding his gunblade in one hand. He looked on his shoulder to see the audience who were knocked unconscious and angrily raises his brow over his horrible actions.

"Your dumb plans are far from over?! Don't make me laugh! Cause I'm about to put you and your piece of trash!?"

Squall finally wields his gunblade in both hands and unleashing his Renzokuken Limit Break as he goes to his stance and he highly jumps and stabs the robot while triggering from his seven slashes as the last blow contains a charging slash on the robot to make him land on the ground. Squall then stands up as the rockbot finally bursts in explosion, knocking Zayn out of the ground. Zayn became angered and he saw his rockbot was already destroyed.

"Oh no! My play thingy!"

"Seems like your robot is officially burned out." Seth stated as Zayn angrily blames them.

"Grrr! You ruined my one shot in solo stardom! And you're making an alliance over with these two mopheads!"

"You did that yourself, man!" Jon commented.

"Maybe we should have a show once this long interlude is over." Seth suggested as Zayn personally insults on both of them.

"I cannot believe you two were sided with the Manager of his amateur band including the scarface freak!"

Squall angrily points his gunblade on Zayn's head who is now horribly panicked over his presence and he warns him.

"You mentioned the scar on my face one more time without reason and I'm going to punch you in the face."

"That's Squall for you, Zayn. You can't mess the Commander of Balamb Garden." Irvine remarked at Zayn and the two band members were happily surprised to hear that Squall was indeed the Commander of Balamb Garden in a disguise.

During the halfway of the one hour interlude as most of the staff crew are cleaning up the mess that Zayn had made. Selphie and everyone are awake after being knocked unconscious from the soundwaves and she was talking to Irvine about Zayn while the manager of 3MB formally apologizes to Mayor Dobe for the entire incident since he dislikes any forms of conflict which he accepts and he really wants to hear of their song performance.

"So that means Zayn is the real suspect behind their disappearance and the kidnapping of his two bandmates. That was uncalled for..." Selphie cried over her idol's actions which Irvine comforts her.

"It's all right, Sefie. You maybe win the contest. Looks like the two band members likes to replace Zayn for their intermission concert."

Squall watches to see Zayn being taken custody by both Quistis and Xu in their SeeD uniforms to be sent by two Galbadian soldiers from the D-District Prison who were waiting at the Docks as he gives a dirty look at Jon, Seth and his former manager.

"I'll never forgive you for all the sabotage to my solo concert."

"From this day, Zayn... you are no longer in this band permanently." The manager finally kicks Zayn out of the band as he angrily berates them.

"Without me! You're nothing! Just because you teaming with these teenage mopheads especially to the scarface freak!"

Without warning, Squall personally confronts Zayn as he commands both Quistis and Xu to let him go as the trio looked on to see him getting furious and Irvine watches to see their confrontation.

"What's wrong!? Cat got your tongue?!" Zayn continues to berate him as Squall confidently smirks because of his remarks as he angrily punches him to the face, knocking him down. Zayn tried to get up and to his horrible shock, his nose are bleeding heavily. "M-my nose?! Y-You broke my nose?! Gahh!"

"Did I warn you? If you mentioned the scar of my face without reason and I'm gonna punch you in the face. I've been looking for a reason to beat the hell outta you personally. You'd think that I'm one of your fans, you dumb pile of crap." Squall angrily berates him in a silent rage as he commands both girls to take him away while his nose continues to bleed much of the two band members' delight.

"Whoa... that was a sucker punch, man." Jon said getting amused over Squall's actions and Seth replies happily.

"Yeah, he broke Zayn's nose with one punch. That was awesome..."

"How long their intermission will start?" Irvine finally asked the manager which he replies.

"Well since Zayn is already arrested for his crimes and being sent in prison. And now we're going to have problems in looking for a new lead singer in his place."

"I get it, that girl who currently won in today's battle of the bands." Seth suggested to let Selphie takes over Zayn's place.

"She is the most bubbly person we had first met her at the registration for the contest at Timber. Please manager sir..." Jon said begging for the manager to replace Zayn for Selphie.

"All right, you two. I'll let this young lady to perform in the intermission concert as a temporary replacement for Zayn's place." The manager agrees to let Selphie to perform temporarily in Zayn's place as the two were excited to have her in their place much to Irvine's surprise.

"You mean to say that all of you like Sefie to take Zayn's place for the intermission concert. That's great! I'll inform her right away."

"I'm out of here." Squall eventually walks away on them which Irvine angrily retorts at his cold actions.

"Hey! You can't just leave us like that!"

"I'm not gonna leave all of you." Squall also replied at his retort and he looked at his shoulder while smiling at them. "I have to get back to the sun panel where I was watching the entire contest from afar using Nida's binoculars. And also, it was my fault that I let Rinoa to search for me."

Irvine completely understands of his reasoning as he allows him to get back and wait for Rinoa to arrive. The two band members were impressed to see his actions.

After the interlude, the contest was finally resumed as all of the audience are ready to see 3MB and Zell and the library girl can't wait to see them. Both Seth and Jon appears on the stage while handling their respective instruments to perform their intermission concert.

"Hey everyone! I just want to say something before we performed this intermission concert. The truth is, Zayn was behind our disappearance and abduction. I'd like to thank these two guys for stopping him and his play thing to achieve his dumbest dreams." Seth said finally made a speech about Zayn and for both Squall and Irvine's efforts.

The guest percussionist came to see them and Jon also made a speech for them as well.

"Since the battle of the bands is already drawing to a close, We had someone will be replace in Zayn's place to join us in our intermission concert. And that's the vocalist of the Balamb Ladies who currently won their first ever battle of the bands, Ms. Selphie Tilmitt!"

Everyone is surprised to see Selphie is gonna sing with the band 3MB, Selphie arrives and became nervous to see a lot of crowd including the Balamb students and Irvine happily cheers her that she can do it before he goes with the crowd to listen to their song performance. The band now plays the song "Clarity" as Selphie sings the song as everyone became lively upon hearing her singing voice.

During the bridge of the song, Squall watches them from afar using Nida's binoculars and listens to the song as Rinoa arrives who is now tired and exhausted for searching him. Squall then gives her some bottle water knowing it was his fault for letting her search for him the entire time. Rinoa looked on to see him smiling and he happily drags her to go to the concert where all the audience became jampacked. Both Zell and the library girl noticed the couple and this is what Rinoa had wanted to watch the concert and it zooms where Selphie continues to sing. She interacts the audience while performing live as the audience becomes lively to the song performance. Afterwards when the song ends, everyone gives her the round of applause and both Seth and Jon gives her a thumbs up for the job well done, much to her excitement.


	11. The Grand Finale

**Last Rock: **The Grand Finale

After the 3MB's intermission concert as Selphie temporarily takes over Zayn's place after he was arrested for the crimes of kidnapping and terrorism. She and her group was now given a trophy by the host of the show for winning the battle of the bands and she acclaims it. Everyone gives her a round of applause including the other competitors who had won second and third place. As the entire show is finally over, Selphie likes to take to the 3MB one last time while Irvine was on her side.

"So I guess that you're gonna find a new lead singer after you let me sing to your intermission concert."

"Yep... That's what our manager had said." Seth replied happily.

"And now that we're free from Zayn's mistreatment. I'm glad that you got a lot of friends who had dealt with him." Jon said became relieved as Selphie was horrible shock as she looked at Irvine.

"What happened to Zayn? Irvine...?"

"Ahem, Sefie... At the cost of his horrible actions, Squall just broke his nose by punching him to the face. Insulting the Commander was much worse than you think." Irvine said as he and the two band members witnessed how Squall knocks Zayn with a punch to the face which resulted to have a broken nose.

"!"

"Well we better be off... I'm glad we performed in this seaside town."

"Yeah... our manager is waiting for us."

"Before you guys go, I have a request about this song. Can you play it once you find the new lead singer...?" Selphie requested the two band member to play that song which Seth agrees.

"Okay, young lady... We got your request."

"Come on, man. The manager is waiting for us." Jon tells Seth to move and the two band members leave.

Selphie became satisfied to see them leave and Irvine was happy that the entire contest was a blast and now she faces him.

"I want to talk to Squall, Irv..."

"Uhm, not now Sefie. I just don't like to ruin their romantic moment." Irvine said refusing her words.

Behind Mayor Dobe's house as the concert structures at his home begins to remove all of it's props, Both Squall and Rinoa are sitting together in the same place as how both of them are having their first horrible date and they remembered about the previous concert.

"Where were you, Squall? I tried to search for you anywhere in this town and you weren't there."

"Okay, I know our meeting place was in the Sun Panel, right. I followed Irvine when he begins to get suspicious about Zayn so I left. And then, I found him and the two missing band members who were being held captive inside at Grease Monkey's house." Squall finally replies about the mission being given by Cid and he successfully accomplished it.

"So that means that it was Zayn all this time."

"Positive." Squall said confirming that Zayn is the main suspect and he looked on his right fist. "Gladly, that I broke his nose with my own bare hands after he called me a freak twice."

Rinoa was horribly surprised when Zayn calls him a freak after he was currently arrested and taken in prison as she encourages him.

"You're a not a freak, Squall. Just look at you, you're still a good-looking guy."

"Yeah, whatever... I maybe a good-looking person and I still got a scar on my face." Squall calmly retorts at her and Rinoa was happy that he takes her to watch the battle of the bands.

"Umm, Squall... I appreciated for taking me to watch the battle of the bands and it was my first time."

"Rin, uhm..." Squall decided to tell her of his reasons of taking her to watch the contest as he apologizes. "I'm so sorry..."

"Why do you sorry for?"

"It's about the concert that Selphie and the others were made for me when you tried to talk to me personally after I was appointed as Commander." Squall said finally admit his guilt for his past actions. "I'm not getting used to socialize others and I keep living in solitude. I don't deserve to have this role until the Garden War takes place. I feel so guilty for my past actions and I shouldn't became so happy to them when they gave me the concert. Especially to you, Rin."

Rinoa finally understands his current situation and she looked at him with a smile on her face and she accepts his apology.

"I accept your apology, Squall. I just wanted to talk to you some more and to treat your friends nicely. That's what I want from you."

"I have reasons why I take you to watch at the battle of the bands. Because I had to prove myself that I'm a changed man." Squall said as he frowns when he mentioning about his rival Seifer. "I can't believe that Seifer didn't take you there knowing it will be a distraction for the missions at the Garden."

Rinoa suddenly became shivering in cold due to it's weather and they feel the breeze of the wind. Squall smiles to see her as he finally gets close beside her and took off his cadet jacket to show the short sleeves of his white shirt as he put on Rinoa's back to make her feel warm, much to her surprise.

"It's your jacket?"

"I'll be fine, Rin... It was also my fault for letting you search for me all over town. I wanted to finish my mission. Once it's done, that's the time I would take you to watch the intermission concert." Squall smiled at her and Rinoa smiles her back as she covers herself with his jacket and she finally leans on his right shoulder.

"Oh, Squall... you tend to frown when you were upset at things. You were so warm if I leaned on you like this."

"Rinoa..."

With that, the two continue to watch the full moon and they finally show their closeness with one another.

The next day at the single room of the Dormitory, Rinoa visits to see Squall and to her surprise, he left his black gloves on his office desk and his bomber jacket remains hanged and it was now along with both his Balamb cadet uniform and his SeeD uniform. She became a little annoyed whenever he leaves the room and she goes to find him again. At the hallways, Squall goes to the library to read and to his surprise a lot of Balamb students are getting crazy to watch the rock band 3MB which happens on the ballroom section as he thought.

_Why is everybody goes to the ballroom section? There's nothing else inside of it._

"Squall... you have to see this." Quistis arrives to see him and nods.

Arriving at the ballroom section, there was a recording video being sent to Selphie at her room at the Dormitory as everyone is ecstatic to see them again along with the new lead singer.

"Hello, students from the military academy on a small island. Since this academy had turned into a floating fortress. We have a new lead singer and they were three girls by the way." Seth greets the Balamb students as Jon also thanked them as well.

"Yep, thanks to the two guys' efforts for putting Zayn down. We had a new recording song and this is Selphie's very own request."

"I just hope you can hear this, people. Because this is all about a guy who declares his love to his one and only."

_One and only? Could it be about my declaration of love to Rinoa? Oh no! Not that song!_

"Introducing our new lead singers these three bellas are gonna sing this song request." Seth said finally introduces the three women who were the new lead singers of the band and both he and Jon now play their respective instruments with the song "He Loves Me".

All the students are surprised to hear that music and getting crazy over the song. Squall was horribly shock upon listening to that song as he puts both of his hands to cover his face while lowering his head in embarrassment and Quistis laughs at him knowing it was his declaration of love to Rinoa and it was Selphie's music request. Rinoa arrives to see everyone was watching the video and Squall was present to hear their song who was literally embarrassed. Meanwhile at Esthar City as the bridge of the song continues to play, Laguna read a newspaper regarding about Zayn being arrested and both Kiros and Ward are laughing which he questions them.

"What are you guys, laughing?"

"Take a look at this, Laguna." Kiros points out to see Squall was showing his hidden dance moves when he tried some of Dr. Odine's machines during their visit and he laughs.

"Hahaha... I've never thought that he had a hidden talent in dancing. Since the Esthar Battle Dome is about to open very soon, let's just say we could have an event in whoever wins, they need to show off their hidden talents."

As the song finally ended, Squall's cheeks became rosier as everyone is crazy over the hit song and Rinoa laughs at his embarrassed look on his face.

"You really do love me, Squall."

"Rin!" Squall retorts in disdain as everyone is shouting over the couple's closeness as Selphie arrives in the stage and while wearing Irvine's cowboy hat.

"Guess what, Squall... I request that song so that everyone knows you really loved Rinoa so much. Since this is the Garden, I'm sure that we have to follow the rules. Anyway, I have one more song since we won at the battle of the bands. This is for the both of you, Squall and Rinoa! And enjoy the show!"

_I just hoped this song is not the same song from earlier._

With that, both Zell and Irvine are playing both electric and bass guitars respectively as the five girls are playing drums, keyboards and as back-up singers and they play the song "That's What You Get". Everyone is getting hyped over their music performance and Selphie sings this song. Squall listens the entire song and he begins to love it and Rinoa was excited to see their performance. Cid arrives and he witnessed all of the students including the SeeDs are having fun over their music performance and it was the first time he enjoys the music. During the bridge of the song, the couple looked each other eye to eye knowing that they appreciate their performance and it was the time the two were enjoying together. Selphie can also entertain the students during the performance and both Irvine and Zell are getting improved to play their respective guitars. As the song ends, everyone gives them a round of applause and the couple were happy to see them after their performance.

"Thank you so much, everybody!"

With that, everyone became more lively than they did at the victory celebration and the couple looked on to see Selphie, Irvine, Zell and the other members of the Balamb Garden Festival Committee getting cheered by everyone for their live performance.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I guess this is the end of the gag, I'd say that the song "He Loves Me" is from Vanna Vanna and it was play on both Squall and Rinoa within their current relationship as many authors would enjoy posting within their stories about them. To be honest, Selphie's gag is all about her actions in the original game because of her annoying acts, her personal data was mentioned by Squall, Zell and Irvine during their travels in Trabia Garden which was also seen in the game that results them in a beating or getting chased by her who wields her nunchucks as well as her manner of speech during the concert scene.

In 2020, the two girls' own 10-shot gag reel fics is coming soon. Happy reading everybody :D


End file.
